This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The primary objective of the study is: To determine if Dose Limiting Toxicity (DLT) is reached in the dose escalation scheme described, using intradermal injections of autologous dendritic cells harvested from peripheral blood precursors and pulsed (co-cultured) with tumor lysate taken from surgical tissues in pediatric patients with malignant gliomas. If DLT is reached, then Maximum tolerated Dose (MTD) will be defined. Secondary objectives of this study are: To monitor survival, tumor progression and cellular immune responses in pediatric brain tumor patients injected with tumor lysate-pulsed dendritic cells.